


These Games We Play

by Renai_chan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: D/s/s, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Parent-Child Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obadiah, Howard, and Tony have sex in the living room. The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakefancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/gifts), [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> Oh god. I don't understand how this happened. 5,000 words of nothing but porn. I mean. That would be fine and all, but it's _Obadiah/Howard/Tony D/s/s porn_.
> 
> This is the fault of two people: blakefancier and momomomma. And if you're a self-respecting person, you'd go and check out their fics. Like now.
> 
>  ~~Unbeta'd as of yet, because I didn't want to harass my awesome beta,[GrandShipperOfJohnlockAndStony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandShipperOfJohnlockAndStony/pseuds/GrandShipperOfJohnlockAndStony). Will be revised when her inputs come in.~~  
>  Edit: Beta'd (thank you, dear!). Any mistakes are my own.

When Tony got home, he found Howard naked and on his knees in their living room and Obi sitting on the sofa above him, clothed save for his feet that were in Howard's lap. His head was tossed over the back of the couch, and he let out a low moan when Howard pressed at a particularly sore spot on his foot.

 

"Let me have a go with him when you're done," Tony said loudly to Obi without much forewarning. Both their heads snapped to him as he strode into the room, brisk and purposeful. He discarded his necktie and briefcase on the way over before kneeling by Obi. Unlike Howard, however, he knelt on the couch beside the Dom who favored him with a long, deep kiss. Tony moaned, heat spreading through his belly, and when they pulled apart, he smiled. "Hi, daddy."

 

The endearment was meant to rile Howard up, to insult him, however insincerely it was meant within the context of their scenes. Their father-son relationship was something Howard valued and worked to improve constantly. To hear it so casually given to someone else was sure to irk him at the very least, and from the way his shoulders tensed, Tony knew it worked.

 

"How was work?" Obi asked, brushing his hair back affectionately then tugging him to cuddle up against his side. Tony readily complied, watching Howard work while he answered.

 

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he said. "I am dead tired though. I haven't sat down since lunchtime I think." He nudged Howard with his shoe. "My turn, come on." Howard looked up at Obi for confirmation.

 

"Get me a drink first. Want anything, baby?" he asked Tony who hummed in thought.

 

"Scotch. You know how I like it," he told Howard and, with Obi, watched Howard skitter off on his hands and knees, his ass bare to them. An unrecognizable sound escaped Tony's throat when he caught sight of one of their plugs stuffed in his ass. It was the red one: one of the more sizable ones.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Obi asked in response to his noise, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple. Tony only nodded, unable to do more while he watched his father prepare their drinks. "He's been told not to make a sound," Obi continued while Howard knee-walked back to them a drink in each hand and a frown of concentration on his face. "And he's been doing really well for a while now." Obi tipped Tony's chin up to look at him. "I wonder if you can get him to be the disobedient little slut we know he is." It was a game, it was a challenge; Obi liked to pit his two subs against each other and praise the victor and punish the loser.

 

Tony won most of the time.

 

The younger Stark grinned and turned to Howard who looked uncertain and slightly fearful. Obi was creative in his punishments, something Howard was sure to know intimately well. 

 

Tony swiped his and Obi's drinks, offering the right one to his Dom, and then he put one foot into Howard's lap, pressing it deliberately into his cock. Howard jerked once up against it, but made no sound. Instead, he worked on getting the shoe off, then, upon doing so, quickly dug his thumb into the meat of Tony's foot.

 

Tony's head dropped back against Obi's shoulder, and he let out a sudden moan that was nothing less than obscene. Obi chuckled through the glass at his lips.

 

"Oh god, that's divine," Tony groaned as Howard eased the pains out of his feet. "Oh god, yesssss..." He let out another obscene moan, this one long and drawn out. "Mmm… You should reconsider your career choices, Howard. Personal masseuse, maybe, or, better yet, personal fucktoy." He punctuated it by grazing his other foot against Howard's thigh. It elicited no audible response, but Tony didn't expect it to anyway. 

 

For a while, he allowed Howard to work out his kinks and turn his body into boneless mush because he hadn't been lying when he said he was dead tired. Beside him, Obi pressed kisses to his face and mouth and tweaked his nipples through his dress shirt, both of them prying whimpers and moans from him.

 

"Fuuuuck," Tony whined and then, with incredible reluctance, pulled his feet away from Howard. "That's enough. Come here, suck my cock." He spread his legs and gestured Howard in between them. The older man complied readily, reaching for Tony's button and fly with nary a word. "Such an eager whore, look at you," he murmured while stroking Howard's hair. His father said nothing, only licking the tip carefully before sucking him into his mouth. "You were made to be on your knees, Howie, to have your mouth and ass stuffed." He uttered an odd combination of words and tone, one utterly filthy, the other loving and tender. "Don't you think so, daddy?" Obi threaded his hands in Howard's hair and used that to push him down onto Tony's cock and hold him there.

 

"You know I do, baby," he agreed, letting Howard up only when he struggled from lack of air. "He looks so pretty choking on your cock." And for emphasis, he shoved Howard back down on Tony, holding him there long after the first signs of struggle.

 

Tony felt Howard choking around him, his throat spasming around the head while the older man tried to push both backwards and forwards in equal fervor. He had to be lightheaded from lack of air, and yet he sucked like he couldn't get enough of it. It felt  _fantastic_ , and Tony wanted to push back, wanted to thrust into his father's mouth and fuck his throat until he came. But instead, he touched Obi's wrist to ask him to release so that Howard could pull back and suck in a sorely needed gasp of air.

 

Howard rested his head against Tony's thigh. His shoulders heaved and his body shook as he panted to catch his breath. Tony continued to stroke his hair like one would to a pet and mused out loud.

 

"Would panting count as 'making a sound'?" He took delight in the way Howard stiffened beneath his hand, but he didn't let up with the stroking. Obi chuckled.

 

"I think we can let that go," he said magnanimously. Tony only pouted horribly which made him laugh and kiss his forehead. "You don't need my help, baby."

 

"Well, fine. But for the record, I think it should have counted," Tony said and the pushed Howard off of his lap. "Bend over the table. Spread your ass," he ordered, and to rub the order in, he added, "Come on, slut, hurry up." Obi chuckled again.

 

"You're in a horrid mood today," he mused.

 

"Spend the whole day wrangling the morons in R&D then tell me that again," Tony scowled.

 

"Aww, poor baby," Obi grinned and pulled Tony in for a kiss that was all kinds of good. The sub moaned softly and parted his mouth for Obi, allowing him to lick at the insides of his mouth. "Forget I said anything then. Take what you need out of our little fucktoy." Tony could spy out of the corner of his eyes how a shiver ran over Howard. A tiny smirk crossed his mouth before he slid to his knees carefully so that Howard was none the wiser. Without warning, Tony leaned forward and dragged his tongue up the crack of Howard's ass, from his balls, over his perineum and the plug, and ending just at his tailbone.

 

Howard's head shot up so fast and his mouth parted in a disappointingly silent scream—Tony was sure that would have been enough to make him lose. No matter. Tony had more tricks up his sleeve.

 

He grasped the backs of Howard's thighs and wrapped his mouth around the base of the plug. He tugged on it gently with his teeth, then let it be to try to suck it out instead--not that he expected it to work, but it elicited the correct response anyway: Howard's head slamming on the coffee table. Tony ignored it in favor of teasing his tongue beneath the plug's base and around the furled skin. He grinned inwardly when Howard's entire body tensed, and then he tried to wedge his tongue inside Howard, in between the plug and the flesh, wriggling it mercilessly. Howard writhed at that, his whole body twisting and undulating beneath Tony's mouth. He didn't let a single sound slip, though, which was both disappointing and amusing. 

 

Tony slid up Howard's body, making sure to drag his clothes over Howard's naked back just to clarify the difference between them, and then pressed his lips to Howard's ear.

 

"You aren't going to win, Howard," he promised, flicking and toying with the plug. Howard still had his forehead pressed to the table and didn't seem to have heard him, but Tony knew every one of his words shook his body. "I'm going to make you scream my name before we're done. I'm going to make you beg for my cock, to beg for me to allow you release." He drew his hand back and landed the hardest slap he could across both Howard's ass cheeks. The action was calculated to jolt the plug which earned the response of Howard jerking sharply and lifting his head off the table. Tony frowned. Getting Howard to make a sound was proving harder than it should have been.

 

He chanced a glance at Obi who was watching them with hunger and delight. Tony blew him a kiss, which made him grin, then the younger Stark grabbed the plug's base and pulled it until Howard's hole was stretched around the thickest part. He rubbed the stretched flesh briefly and then applied his tongue to it. Once more, Howard's body seized up while Tony licked at his hole and tried again to wriggle his tongue inside between the flesh and plug, making Howard's body wrack with silent sobs and his fingers dig dents into the tabletop.

 

"Fuck, Howie, come on," Tony growled when all his tricks proved futile. He grabbed Howard's balls and gave them a squeeze that was only just _this_  side of pleasurable. "Daddy, tell him he can't come till he loses," he demanded.

 

"Now, baby, that's a little like cheating don't you think?" Obi said. And it was; Tony knew it was, but he also knew Obi wouldn't favor Howard over him, not during scenes.

 

"Of course not," he said, leaving Howard where he was and climbing onto Obi's lap. He ground his hips against his Dom's and leaned over to kiss his earlobe. "Please, daddy?" he begged, breathy, low, and seductive. It was overkill, really, because Obi would have agreed on less, but the way Obi's eyes narrowed and the way he squeezed his ass were part of the bargain.

 

"You know I can never say no when you ask like that," Obi said, slipping his hand into the waistband of Tony's pants to squeeze his ass again. Tony kissed him full on the mouth.

 

"That's the point," he murmured when he pulled away. Obi grinned.

 

"You heard Tony, Howard," he said almost absently, his eyes still on Tony's face. They heard a dull thunk when Howard's head hit the table in what was an alternate expression for a groan. Tony grinned, kissed Obi again, then shifted so that he faced Howard.

 

"Take the plug out, Howie," he ordered, and then when Howard lifted a hand, he gleefully tacked on the rest of his order. "Without using your hands." Howard's head snapped to him, his eyebrows lifted in question and surprise. Tony waggled his eyebrows to confirm that yes, yes that was what he meant. 

 

Howard glared at him, but nevertheless pressed his forehead back down on the table. Tony could see his shoulders lift in a deep breath, and then the plug pulsed once. Howard tensed and paused, and then the plug pulsed again before the walls of his ass steadily squeezed it out. 

 

He didn't make a single sound through any of, which Tony was  _so proud_  of; he wanted to kiss Howard and tell him how good he was, how hot he was, how much Tony loved him, but that wasn't the point of the exercise. Instead, while Howard was working on the plug, he lubed himself up quickly, and when the plug was gone, he knelt behind his father, grasped his hips, and thrust into him in a single motion, burying himself to the hilt.

 

Howard's hands scrabbled at the tabletop and his back arched in response, and though he was given a moment—just a moment—to adjust, Tony jacked himself in with almost careless disregard.

 

"Don't come, Howard," Tony warned, no longer teasing. He fucked his father hard and fast without a single thought to pleasure beyond his own. He pounded into Howard with such force that it was nothing short of a miracle that he was still silent through it all. He gripped Howard's hips tight, creating bruises where his fingers dug in, and his thrusts turned almost brutal in their quest to turn Howard inside out.

 

Tony felt the edge nearing and still Howard hadn't made a peep of sound. He slammed his hips even harder against Howard's ass, working to cleave him in half, working to make sure he wouldn't sit right for days, working those darling little sounds of pleasure out of him—or screams, he wasn't picky.

 

"Fuckfuck _fuck_ ," Tony cursed because the edge of his orgasm was  _right there_ , just out of reach where Tony needed it to be, but then Howard squeezed the walls of his ass tight around his cock, and Tony was  _gone_ , spilling and emptying himself in Howard.

 

Tony winced a little when he pulled out of Howard then staggered backwards to sit at Obi's feet. Howard, still silent, pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked over his shoulder to his son, so Tony held his arms out, inviting Howard into them.

 

"You win," he conceded when Howard narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Howard looked up to Obi for confirmation.

 

"You did well, darling," the Dom said, and only then did Howard smile. He leaned over to press a hard kiss to Tony's mouth, but left him at Obi's feet to climb on their Dom's lap. He claimed a kiss, the first of his reward, and buried himself in Obi's neck. Tony climbed up on the sofa beside Obi and pressed kisses to what parts of Howard he could reach: his hand, his arm, his knee.

 

"You were fantastic, dad," he said, stroking Howard's flanks.

 

"Mmm..." Howard murmured back, peeking at Tony from beneath Obi's jaw. He shifted his legs slightly, just enough to remind his lovers that he had yet to come. Tony grinned and dipped his head to run a tongue up the length of the shaft. Howard didn't bite back his moan this time, instead parting his legs wider in invitation, but Obi curled his fingers into Tony's hair and pulled him away before he could do anything more than lick.

 

"There's still the matter of his punishment," he reminded Howard who seemed to light up. He pressed his lips to Obi's ear and whispered a suggestion that Tony couldn't hear, so Tony feigned a childish pout even when the beginnings of a new arousal stirred in him. A grin quirked Obi's mouth. "I like that," he said and kissed the tip of Howard's nose. "Go get them then." Tony watched Howard leave the room with a suspicious glare, but Obi pulled his attention back before he could dwell on it. "Take your clothes off, baby," he instructed, so Tony grinned and stood.

 

And because Tony was an absolute, shameless tart, he didn't just take off his clothes. He put on a whole show for Obi, right down to the swaying of his hips while he twirled his shirt over his head to fling it to one corner of the room.

 

Howard came back into the room at the tail end of Tony's performance and threw a pair of shoes at his feet. Tony's attention couldn't help but be drawn to them, mostly because they were bright red, five-inch tall high heels.

 

"Discovered a new kink, have you, dad?" he asked with a teasing grin. He didn't have to be asked before he slid his feet into the shoes. They were a perfect fit, something Tony didn't even bother questioning because he spied, as Howard slid back into Obi's lap, one of their sets of anal beads in Howard's grasp. "You do realize that I may trip and fall and break my neck, right?" Obi spun his index finger in the air, indicating the Tony should turn around, so he did so.

 

"Bend over, baby. Grab the table," was the next instruction that Tony didn't pretend to complain about obeying. He bent at the waist, keeping his legs straight, and tried to be as seductive about it as possible.

 

He heard the lube being uncapped seconds before a pair of fingers pressed into him. His knees almost buckled, but Howard wrapped his other arm around Tony's waist to keep him upright while his other hand did unmentionable things to Tony's insides. He moaned softly and spread his legs wider when Howard pushed a third finger in him, for a moment prying him open and twisting and turning in him before withdrawing completely.

 

"You aren't allowed to come while you have these inside you," Howard said as he pushed the first steel bead in. Tony cried out softly because it was huge, a good two inches wide, and heavy. More than that, the outer bead was hollow, but contained a smaller steel ball inside that vibrated when it bounced around. Howard had designed and made them himself (with a little input from Tony—though, right now, Tony was debating the wisdom in having done so).

 

The next bead went in with significantly more difficulty. Tony's head dropped to hang between his arms, and he moaned long and low while Howard forced the bead in.

 

"You okay?" Howard asked, running a hand down Tony's back.

 

"God, yes," Tony groaned, shifting his legs wider and arching his back to open up his ass further. "More. Come on, dad." Howard kissed him on the small of his back and pressed the next bead into him. The two already in him sang with vibrations, and the third crowded his already full ass.

 

"Two more, baby," Howard murmured when the third finally popped through, but his voice came in foggy while insane pressure and pleasure clouded Tony's mind.

 

"I… I can't—I don't think they're going to fit," Tony answered. He shifted once to ease the pressure on the balls of his feet, and the beads inside him shifted too, both pressing against the walls of his ass and humming with vibrations. To that, he cried out, and it took all his willpower to remain on his feet.

 

"Shh," Howard murmured, stroking and kissing him again. "They are, they are. Keep your legs open for me. Just two more, darling." He pressed the fourth bead against the opening of Tony's ass. "Two more and you're going to be so full, you're going to cry." The furled ring was so eager, so accommodating. It spread so easily for the next bead, but the passage was stubborn, filled and tight as it were. It took a fair amount of muscle power and twisting and turning to persuade the bead in. A long cry escaped Tony while it did, then, when his opening closed around the string between the two beads, his head fell to the table.

 

"I can't, dad. I can't anymore." His voice came out wetter than he wanted it to. Howard stroked the insides of his thighs.

 

"Just one more. You can take it." He pressed a kiss to the base of Tony's spine while he pushed the last bead inside. The four balls pressed into him, filling him up and crowding his prostate. He felt a steady pressure that while not horribly painful or cripplingly pleasurable, still demanded nearly the entirety of Tony's attention. So much so, that he only felt the entry of the last ball because of the additional pressure it put on his prostate. A sharp gasp escaped him. He tried to keep so very, very still until his hole closed around the string just before the ring at the end. He felt Howard's heat move away, but he still didn't move.

 

For a moment, there was a stillness in the room until Obi decided it was enough and said, "Stand up straight, baby. Turn to me." Tony did so gingerly and slowly, trying to move his ass as little as possible to keep the beads from singing in him. It was futile, of course, as it was inevitable that they would, but the vibrations were minimal enough. "Isn't he gorgeous?" Obi murmured to Howard, kissing his neck while they looked him over.

 

"Insanely," Howard agreed. "Tell us how you feel, Tony. Describe it." Tony choked down a moan.

 

"I—I feel full, like I'm going to burst at any moment," he started. By now his cock was already fully hard; there was no way it couldn't be. "And the beads are heavy. I feel as if they're going to fall out at any moment."

 

"They better not, Tony. Hold them in until you're told otherwise." Tony nodded eagerly. "Good boy," Obi said. "I think I need a refill. Do you want anything, Howie?" Howard tilted his head up and kissed Obi's jaw.

 

"A scotch. You know how I like it." His grin was mischievous and sadistic, but Tony said nothing about it. Instead he made his way over to the bar, trying to put a little sway into his hips, but he felt as if he looked like he was hobbling—he didn't have a lot of experience wearing high heels. Plus the beads in him only added to the awkwardness (multiplied, really, because the heels only increased the pressure of the beads tenfold).

 

Twice he had to stop and breathe deep before too much sensation overtook him and he could do nothing but fall to the ground and rut against the carpet. The bar was a small relief as he didn't have to move around too much, but the walk back was even more crippling than the walk to the bar.

 

This time, he stumbled slightly along the way when he lost balance on the heels. The motion jarred the little metal ball in the beads, making them clang against the walls. He cried out loudly, almost spilling the drinks when he staggered.

 

Neither Obi nor Howard said anything, but there was a grin on both their mouths. Upon reaching them, Tony handed them their drinks and stepped back, making himself available for their scrutiny. He cocked his hip and struck a pose, aiming for confidence and arrogance and just a bit of humor that almost backfired on him when the beads vibrated from the movement, but he managed to recover, and he gave them a smirk that he convinced himself was not shaky.

 

"Maybe next time lingerie too?" he said and pretended Howard's and Obi's grins were of pleasure and not amusement. "I think they'd complement the heels well." Howard hummed.

 

"I’m thinking something pink and lacy," he teased, and Tony managed to ignore the beads for just a moment to send Howard an affronted look and a scandalized response.

 

"Pink?!" he gaped, then paused for dramatic effect. "In what universe does pink go with red?!" Howard barked a laugh, but Tony went on. "I was thinking red too if you want to go matchy-matchy, or black which is always classic and would go with  _anything_."

 

"I dunno," Howard mused, playing along. "I'm quite fond of the red, white, and blue combination myself, and you've always loved Captain America. I'm sure there's some Captain America-themed lingerie out there." Tony paused as if genuinely considering that, and Obi only laughed.

 

"How bout I get both my baby girls lingerie  _and_ shoes to match? Then you won't have to worry about colors," he said. Howard and Tony exchanged glances, and then they too burst out laughing.

 

Tony climbed onto Obi's lap on his other side as their laugh wound down, stifling a loud moan as he reached up to press a kiss to Obi's cheek and Howard's mouth. It was meant to be chaste and fond, but Howard grabbed the back of his head and held him in place, so Tony gave back as good as he got, practically climbing over Obi's lap onto all fours to deepen the kiss.

 

He was drowning in Howard's mouth, his entire being focused on that one point of contact, that moment that filled his senses and satisfied his thoughts before his focus was ripped away by Obi tugging on the toy's ring.

 

A moan was torn from his throat and was muffled by Howard's mouth. He tried to pull his head away but Howard kept him firmly in place. The kiss became filthier, more aggressive as moans and whimpers and whines were stolen from him by the incessant tugging at his ass. Then, the teasing tugs turned into one steady application of pressure that forced him to open and let the bead out. He cried out into Howard's mouth, all pretense of responding to the kiss dropped, and when his hole closed around the string, Obi dropped both bead and ring. The motion tugged at the next bead still in him and made the bead outside slap gently against his balls. Both motions did not go unnoticed, so Tony buried his face in Obi's neck and whined, "Obiiiii..." The Dom lifted the exposed bead over his ass, and then dropped it once more, jerking the other beads and pulling more noises from Tony's throat.

 

"Does that feel good, baby?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple.

 

"So good, Obi," Tony confessed with a whimper that multiplied as Obi played with the exposed bead. " _So_ good, but I can't."

 

"I'm not going to allow you to come, Tony," Obi said and Tony could have almost sobbed. He was  _so hard_. "This is part of your punishment for losing. You're going to wear these all night, and you aren't going to come."

 

"Obi,  _please_ ," Tony begged, and then yelped when Obi made the bead drop again.

 

"You beg so prettily, darling, but it won't change anything," Obi kissed him. "Now go suck your father's cock." Tony nodded and climbed over his lap, aiming for the other end of the couch where Howard was sitting with his legs spread. Only, he felt an incessant tugging at the beads again, and when he looked over his shoulder, found Obi's finger hooked in the ring. "Go on," Obi instructed, and Tony groaned when he realized Obi wanted him to pull the beads out himself.

 

It was a struggle because he could barely find the willpower to see him through the sensations. His knees were weak with the want to say "fuck it" and rut against the closest thing possible, which happened to be Obi's thigh, but he knew he wouldn't, and so it was with that resolve that he pulled free of the next bead and the one after that so that he was close enough to Howard's cock that he could suck it.

 

"Such a good, obedient sub," Obi cooed, even as he toyed with the exposed beads. He made them swing back and forth and at times jolted them to a stop. He made them fall from a certain height which was pleasurable and for that, tormenting. He pushed them back in and tugged them back out, and at the end of ten minutes, tears were leaking out of Tony's eyes.

 

"Daddy, please," Tony begged when the pleasure started to build. He used that little-boy voice that Obi could hardly ever resist; it was cheating, but these were dire circumstances.

 

"Finish your father off, Tony," Obi said sternly, as though telling a wayward child to eat his vegetables. "I'm going to fuck your mouth afterwards." So Tony buried his face back in Howard's crotch.

 

And the thing was, Tony  _loved_  sucking cock. He loved the feel of it, the taste, the smell, the way it made his jaw ache and the sounds it pulled from his partner. And when Tony loved something, by God did he make sure that he was great at it, and so it didn't take a great amount of concentration and a long amount of time for him to get Howard to come. At the very last moment, the older Stark jerked him off by his hair and held him at crotch-level so that he shot his load onto Tony's face, and Tony, being the shameless cumslut that he was, had the audacity to lick his lips, and Howard’s cock, afterwards. Howard looked destroyed at the action, so Tony expected it when he slammed their mouths together and licked after what Tony had already swallowed.

 

"Enough," Obi growled and pulled them apart. He practically threw Tony to the ground, but Tony's mouth was already opened and waiting before Obi had even gotten his cock out. "Hands behind your neck. You'll put them down when you want us to stop," Obi barked just before he thrust into the waiting orifice. There wasn't even the pretense of gentleness in the way he did. Instead, he ravaged Tony's mouth with wild force that had Tony choking and gagging around his cock. Obi ignored this.

 

Howard, meanwhile, slipped behind Tony and wrapped one hand around the base of his cock as a makeshift cockring. It made Tony both want to thank him and scream at him. He did neither, though, because any thought was diverted to either his mouth and throat that Obi was still taking advantage of or his ass where Howard was pushing the beads back in.

 

The tears that had mostly dried by now started to flow again of their own accord down his cheeks, and moans and cries and whimpers and yelps were taken from him forcibly. He vaguely thought about how he shouldn't want this, how it wasn't normal to want to be used by his father and godfather like some inanimate sex toy. But, sweet lord, he did. He wanted this  _so much_.

 

With a roar, Obi slammed himself into Tony one last time, forcing his cock into Tony's throat and coming and coming and coming down it. Tony, his face buried in Obi's pubic hair and held there by Obi's hands around his head, gagged and choked around the organ that blocked his airway and pumped come into him. He only failed to come himself because of Howard's hand that still cut his orgasm off. And then when he was starting to feel lightheaded from the lack of air, Obi pulled himself out and away.

 

Without the support of his Dom's hands, Tony fell backwards into Howard's arms where the older Stark kissed him and licked his own come off Tony's cheeks. It would have been hot as hell, and he would have been _so_ over that, but right now, he felt wrung out. His skin still felt too tight, and his cock throbbed bloody murder, but all Tony wanted to do was fall into bed, curled up between his two lovers, and pass out, the beads be damned.

 

Obi, sitting now, leaned forwards and kissed them both, one at a time.

 

"Such good subs," he praised, rewarding them with gentle, loving strokes to their faces. Tony couldn't help but reflect Howard's preen at the praise.

 

"Good enough to allow me to come?" he asked. Obi chuckled.

 

"Nice try, baby, but no," he said and stood. "Come now, darlings. Time for bed." He started toward the door while Tony and Howard disentangled themselves from each other. "Tony on your feet, Howie on your hands and knees," Obi instructed as though he knew they'd rather be doing the exact opposite.

 

And though they both groaned quietly in protest, they did promptly as they were told because while Obi wasn't stingy with his praise by any measure, it was always nice to hear it said, and for that, Tony and Howard would always do  _everything_  they needed to do to earn it.


End file.
